Gélido RWDM One shot
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: A veces hasta lo más gélido llega a temperaturas candentes.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>"Gélido"<strong>_  
><em>

Cada vez que había excursión a Hogsmeade el expreso de Hogwarts era un hervidero de alumnos ansiosos por llegar al pequeño pueblecito y tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, o perderse entre artículos de broma de todo tipo en Zonko. Esto es lo que Ron quería, y cuanto antes, sobre todo si su mejor amigo iba a pasarse la tarde besuqueándose con Cho y los plantaba a él y a Hermione.

¡Plantarlos por quien decía ser fanática de los Tutshill Tornados! Sí, eso decía ella pero Ron no estaba totalmente convencido.

Como prefectos, a él y a Hermione les correspondía patrullar en los pasillos constantemente y apenas tenían tiempo para sentarse unos minutos con Harry. Tras un rato en el que Hermione se pasó regañando a unos alumnos de tercero por empujarse entre ellos, decidió visitar a su amigo pero éste se hallaba con Cho en ese momento, con la mirada perdida y mirando al frente totalmente quieto cual adorno navideño, así que decidió no molestarlo.

Iba a volver junto a Hermione cuando alguien le dio un codazo en la espalda; era Draco Malfoy, que con lo miró con arrogancia mientras se alejaba flanqueado por sus secuaces Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini. Ya iba a lanzarse a por él cuando Hermione se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo.

— No hagas ninguna tontería Ronald — le advirtió en un tono que por desgracia él ya conocía muy bien. Por un momento le pareció estar escuchando una reprimenda de su madre y sintió verdadero terror.

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, y cuando un fuerte traqueteo les avisó de que habían llegado a Hogsmeade todos los alumnos bajaron en tropel, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de los prefectos. Ron, tras casi morir aplastado por varios chicos de cuarto, salió del tren acompañado de Hermione. Harry se marchó con Cho a regañadientes, y por ello Ron juró odiarla durante el resto de su miserable existencia.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al pueblo en silencio y encorvados debido a la nieve, que arreciaba, y mientras caminaban oyeron tras ellos una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras y que comenzaba su acostumbrada perorata en contra de Harry. Ron agarró su varita con fuerza dentro de su túnica.

— ¿Lo habéis visto con esa Cho? ¿Qué se habrá creído el muy imbécil? — Malfoy hablaba muy alto, no solo para que sus amigos lo oyeran perfectamente, sino porque esperaba que Ron y Hermione también lo hicieran.

Las risas no tardaron en oírse y las burlas continuaron por un buen rato. Ron estaba impotente, cerraba la mandíbula haciendo rechinar sus dientes y el rojo de su cara era ya similar al de su cabello, y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico ya había sacado su varita y un haz de luz amarilla salió a toda velocidad, haciendo que Malfoy cayera hacia atrás.

La chica, horrorizada, agarró a Ron de la túnica y ambos corrieron hacia el pueblo para evitar consecuencias, al tiempo que el séquito de Malfoy comprobaba que estaba vivo. Mientras corrían Ron giró la cabeza y vio a su enemigo levantarse y mirarlo con profundo desprecio, pero no contraatacó, y eso le sorprendió.

— ¡Eres un irresponsable! — le espetó Hermione cuando llegaron a Las Tres Escobas y se sentaron a una mesa — Un prefecto atacando a otro. ¡Es inaceptable!

— Me da igual. Estaba hablando mal de Harry, se lo merecía — Ron no hacía más que mirar por la ventana por si Malfoy aparecía, pero no lo hizo.

La tarde estaba resultando de lo más aburrida: Hermione apenas le hablaba debido al incidente acaecido con Malfoy, y él hacía lo propio con ella. Le parecía irracional que antepusiera sus deberes como prefecta a defender a su amigo, pero como iban a continuar juntos hasta la vuelta al colegio debían mantener al menos un trato cordial.

Cuando salieron del pub Ron se dirigió hacia Zonko, siempre con la varita a buen recaudo, y Hermione lo siguió. Por suerte, allí estaba Ginny así que pudo deshacerse de su amiga por un rato y deambular por la tienda a sus anchas. Estaba mirando detenidamente unos estantes cuando notó que alguien se ponía detrás de él.

— Vaya vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí — la voz de Malfoy le hizo tensar todos sus músculos. Se giró y se encontró al rubio de frente y a sus inseparables amigos, que más que eso parecían muebles.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente, Malfoy? — Ron ya iba a sacar de nuevo su varita pero Goyle se lo impidió.

— Basta — ordenó Malfoy a Goyle, y este soltó a Ron – Esto hemos de arreglarlo nosotros solos.  
>Ron no dijo nada, pues estaba de acuerdo en que aquello era un asunto entre ellos. Si quería reírse de Harry, tendría que ser por encima de su cadáver… sintió pánico al comprobar lo joven que era aún para morir.<p>

Ambos salieron de la tienda tan rápido que Hermione no los vio, pues estaba entretenida hablando con Ginny. Tanto uno como el otro permanecieron serios y callados, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando por si al otro se le ocurría atacar por sorpresa y caminando en la misma dirección aunque no sabían a dónde iban realmente. De repente, Malfoy se paró junto a unos grandes montículos de nieve, y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca agarró a Ron sin previo aviso por el cuello de su jersey de lana y lo puso contra la fría nieve.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme mal delante de los míos? – los dientes le castañeteaban, pero no era por el frío. Se le notaba muy furioso.

Los ojos azules de Ron se cruzaron con el pálido gris de los de Malfoy, y se miraron con furia contenida. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos Ron se daba cuenta de toda la fuerza que guardaban aquellos ojos, de la pasión que irradiaban. Lo peor es que él mismo sintió cómo deseaba que esa sensación recayera sobre él y se sintió raro.

— ¿Sabes que podría hacerte lo que quisiera ahora mismo? — Ron parecía realmente aterrado, y más porque Malfoy dijo aquellas palabras con un deje de deseo que lo dejó atónito. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que interpretar aquello?

— No te atreverás — Ron lo puso a prueba, pero a la vez era una invitación a que lo hiciera. Su pecho se movía violentamente.

Malfoy se acercó aún más a Ron sin dejar de agarrarlo por el cuello del jersey que sobresalía por su abrigo y le habló al oído lenta y suavemente.

— Ahora verás — Ron notó una erección bajo sus pantalones y se preocupó. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Pero lo peor es que era con Malfoy.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Malfoy metió su mano dentro de los calzoncillos del pelirrojo, haciendo que Ron se estremeciera sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor con los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose de lo placentero que le resultaba aquello y haciendo que Malfoy sonriera con lascivia.

— Para por favor… — Ron no quería que parase, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería conservar su dignidad. O eso pensaba él.

— No quieres que pare, Weasley – Malfoy cambió su mano de lugar, trasladándola hacia las nalgas de Ron, pero este se retiró.

— Eso sí que no, Malfoy — su pecho se agitaba violentamente – No me gustaría estar un día entero sin sentarme.

Malfoy rió con ganas.

— Oh, está bien su alteza — se burló — Pero ahora creo que me toca disfrutar a mí. Me lo merezco ¿no?

Ron tragó saliva. Aunque jamás había hecho lo que iba a hacer, quería probarlo; realmente no sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, estaba como hipnotizado, tal era así que no veía más allá de aquel intenso gris de la mirada de Draco.

— No te mereces nada, Malfoy — Ron parecía querer dejar claro que aunque quería mostrarle las puertas hacia un inusitado placer no era digno de él.

Malfoy sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y se las rodillas se le doblaron cuando Ron se introdujo el pene en la boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza. Malfoy estaba extasiado y en un instante en que Ron apretó demasiado, el otro le tiró instintivamente del pelo.

— ¿A qué diablos juegas? Yo paso de todo esto…

Ron se había levantado y tocándose el pelo, pues Malfoy le había hecho daño, intentó calmarse. Aquella situación lo había confundido, no sabía por qué había acabado allí haciendo todo eso con la persona que más detestaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero aunque quisiera negarlo le atraía no la persona en sí, pues realmente ambos se detestaban, sino esa ansia, esa fuerza con que Malfoy lograba lo que se proponía; era un verdadero Slytherin. Y ante eso, Ron se sintió pequeño.

Malfoy se había subido los pantalones y la cosa parecía estar más calmada entre ellos. Ron lo miraba fijamente; estaban en aquel lugar para ajustar cuentas, ¿no? Pues eso es lo que iba a hacer. Y ni corto ni perezoso, le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que cayera al suelo dejando un reguero de sangre en la blanca nieve.

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy con ella mientras este gritaba de dolor.

— Y no vuelvas a llamarme alteza.

Sin decir nada más se alejó corriendo mientras los gritos de Malfoy se ahogaban con la copiosa nevada que había comenzado a caer.

Había confraternizado con el enemigo y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, pero sentía más vergüenza por el hecho de que fuera Malfoy ese enemigo que por cada brizna de placer que acababa de regalarle.


End file.
